Liar
by vJetz
Summary: Orangepaw's in love but her soon-to-be mate is holding a big secret from her. She's becoming a warrior and everything will be uncovered.
1. Allegiances and Chpt 1

**A/N: It's suspenseful but it's worth it. Enjoy!**

Leafclan

Leader**Fernstar**- Pale brown she-cat with ruffled fur.

Deputy**Bouncetalon**- Dusky brown tom.

**Apprentice, Orangepaw**

Medicine Cat**Wavespill**- A kind and beautiful blue-gray she-cat

**Apprentice, Honeypaw**

Warriors**Clovertail**- Orange she-cat with green eyes.

**Redthroat**- A gray tom with a blood-red chest.

**Turtleclaw**- A brown tom with green eyes.

**Whitefoam**- Small, pure white she-cat with a bubbly attitude.

**Apprentice, Gorsepaw**

**Gingerbolt**- Ginger she-cat with sunny yellow eyes

**Apprentice, Valorpaw**

**Dragonlull**- a kind, pale brown she-cat

**Brighteyes- **A black she-cat with bright blue eyes.

**Apprentice, Junglepaw**

**Wolfblaze-** Brown tom.

Apprentices**Junglepaw**- Dark brown tom.

**Gorsepaw**- Pale brown she-cat with a ginger tail.

**Orangepaw**- Orange she-cat with sunny yellow eyes.

**Valorpaw**- Gray tom with leafy green eyes.

**Honeypaw**- Ginger she-cat with blue eyes.

Queen**Onyxleaf**- Tortoiseshell she-cat, mother of Turtleclaw's kits, Sedgekit, Thornkit, Talonkit.

**Lilystripe**- Pure white she-cat, mother of Wolfblaze's unborn kits.

Elders**Wrenstain**- Black she-cat with one brown splotch.

**Stemtopple**- Clumsy yellow tom.

Prologue

"Wavespill, have you heard any Starclan news?" A leader asked frantically.

"Yes I have Fernstar." Wavespill said calmly. "_One forbidden, one unhidden, but in the end blood will be spilled._"

"What in Starclan's name does that mean?" Fernstar blurted out.

"Not even I know, but blood will be spilled."

Chapter 1

Orangepaw was running for her life. There was a ravenous fox at the border and it had almost bit her tail tip off. She wished Valorpaw was there but it was only her, Bouncetalon and Dragonlull. She slowed, panting. Bouncetalon and Dragonlull skidded just in front of her. Swiftly padding through the forest they finally reached camp. Valorpaw and Gingerbolt ran up and started licking them. Orangepaw was head over tail in love with Valorpaw and he somewhat liked her too. Bouncetalon went off with his mate, Gingerbolt, to report the fox to Fernstar. Valorpaw just dashed to the fresh-kill pile, picked up a scrawny mouse and padded back over. "Sorry. This is all to offer in leaf-bare so we have share this tiny mouse." Valorpaw said sadly.

"I know, it's sad but, I can get through it as long as I'm with you." She bent her head and took a gulp of the meager offering. Valorpaw playfully batted her ear.

"I like you but, I'm not sure if I want to be mates when we're warriors yet." Heartbroken, Orangepaw padded, head down, to the apprentices' den and settled down in her nest. She didn't sleep but she looked out into the clearing. _How could Valorpaw do such a thing?_ She thought to herself. _There's no one I could love more. And he knows that but he still isn't sure yet. _She almost said out loud. Her heart was full of agony. Gorsepaw padded into the den.

"What are you doing in here?" She asked comfortingly. Gorsepaw was her best friend.

"It's Valorpaw."

"C'mon, you two aren't even warriors yet. Trust me he likes you but toms are mouse-brained at the apprentice stage, I thought you were with me when Whitefoam told me about Redthroat." She said her eyes full of concern. "Let's go hunting to take your mind off things, I'll go ask Whitefoam and Bouncetalon."

"By ourselves?"

"Yes. I need to talk to you, no mentors but, we will still hunt so nobody will notice that we didn't only go out there to hunt" She said, her blue eyes blinking deviously. She turned and dashed out. Getting to her paws, Orangepaw stretched and padded out. She saw Gorsepaw flick her tail toward the Bramble Tunnel. Gorsepaw came up and they walked side by side out into the forest.

"What did you need to say?" Orangepaw asked curiously.

"Valorpaw is just confused. He doesn't know who he wants yet, he's probably looking at a young warrior like Brighteyes." Gorsepaw explained.

"But still…" Orangepaw's voice trailed off.

"But what?" Gorsepaw challenged.

"But what if he doesn't end up with me?" Orangepaw wailed.

"Then just move on. If he's mouse-brained enough to choose anyone other than you, then he's not worth it." Gorsepaw said fiercely. "Now let's go hunt."

Orangepaw hunted sloppily. She scared away three mice and had only caught a vole. Gorsepaw on the other hand had caught two blackbirds and a squirrel. "Let's go back now. Here." Gorsepaw said giving Orangepaw the squirrel to carry. "Now it looks like we both hunted even."

"Thanks." Orangepaw said, her head down and her tail dragging through the dust.

Finally padding into camp, they set down their prey and went into their den. Whitefoam intercepted them meowing, "Good job you two. But lucky you guys that wasn't your assessment. I'll tell Bouncetalon." The two went into the den and settled down for the night. Orangepaw slept next to Gorsepaw as usual because, Valorpaw always went off at night because _he likes hunting in the dark._ As she drifted to sleep, Valorpaw clouded her thoughts.

Blinking her eyes sleepily, Orangepaw arched her back in a long luxurious stretch. She scanned the den and Valorpaw wasn't in his nest yet. It was dawn so if he was on the patrol, his bedding would still be warm but it wasn't. She padded out of the den to see that Valorpaw still wasn't in sight. Then she heard a rustle at the tunnel and the gray apprentice skipped inside. _What is he so happy about?_ "Hi Orangepaw!"

"Valorpaw. Am I the one you want to be with? I need to know."

"Well…"

"Valorpaw! Now, no wells!" Orangepaw demanded.

"Orangepaw I can't make that decision yet."

"Sure ya can! Just tell me and if you don't, well… I'll leave you alone… forever." Orangepaw barely uttered the words.

"No! Not yet! I need time!" Valorpaw roared like a warrior of Lionclan.

"Fine!" Orangepaw whirled around and stalked back to the Apprentices' den. If he wasn't going to be her mate, then she'd just have to find another.

The morning was bright. It had been many sunrises since Orangepaw's fight with Valorpaw. She hadn't felt his warmth since then and she regretted the fight. Valorpaw was nowhere near though. Suddenly, he burst into camp, panting. Orangepaw ran to him, "What is it?" She asked frantically. Again he ignored her. Sprinting, he made his way to the high-slope.

"Earthclan's invading!" He screamed. Orangepaw saw him take a small, nervous gulp. That gulp wasn't _only _about the battle. Orangepaw wondered what was going on but already enemy cats were streaming into the clearing.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: It's been a long time, you know why? It's because I have gotten only 3 reviews. Anyways, I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 2

Orangepaw jumped at an apprentice from Earthclan. She fought not only for her clan but because she needed to find out what was with Valorpaw. She bit the apprentices tail and he turned tail and fled, which gave her time to get to Valorpaw. "Need some help?" She asked him before she leapt next to him, matching him step by step as they fought off a warrior.

"Stop!" When Fernstar's roar came, everyone immediately silenced and looked towards her. "Ripplestar, what is your reason for invading my camp?"

A calm voice came from a silver-gray tom in the audience, "We caught Leafclan scent over the border, so we decided that we'd teach you mangy piles of crowfood a lesson. And that's exactly what we are doing, Earthclan, Continue Fighting!"

After the battle had started again, Orangepaw saw Ripplestar head for the leader's den. "Valorpaw, go get Gorsepaw, we need to help the Queens, kits and Elders!" Valorpaw sped off into scourge while Orangepaw flung herself towards Ripplestar. She toppled him over just before he entered the leader's den. And as he pinned her down and loomed over her, she decided it was a bad idea to do what she did.

"You dare to stop me, little kit?" Ripplestar sneered. He started for her throat when a flash of gray knocked him away from Orangepaw.

"Thanks Valorpaw." She meowed before entering the den. "Is everyone safe in here?"

Stemtopple was comforting Wrenstain, who had been scared half to death by the sudden appearance of Earthclan. Onyxleaf was curled defensively around her three kits. Lilystripe was cowering the very back. "We're ok!" Piped up Thornkit.

Seeing as the kits were ok, she bolted back outside to see that Gorsepaw and Valorpaw were pinned by Ripplestar. She jumped onto his back and raked her claws down the back of his head. He cried out in pain but she didn't care, she kept doing it until his body went limp. Her two friends scrambled and looked at Earthclan leader in horror, "You killed him." Gorsepaw's voice trembled.

"Well, he tried to kill many cats, so I gave him what the warrior code says, you can kill a cat if in self-defense. Now, let's get back to this battle." Orangepaw meowed. Then she flung herself at a random Earthclan apprentice.

She clawed and bit until somebody pulled her off and let the she-cat go. "What was that for." She whirled around but no one was there. _Don't tell me I'm going crazy._

Then there was a roar from the Earthclan deputy, Loudheart, "Earthclan, Ripplestar has died, get his body and retreat!"

After his roar, everyone parted away from the dead leader and allowed Earthclan to take their fallen. A couple of warriors were mangled and bloody, while some were fine. Then she realized that Fernstar was gone. Every cat was beginning to notice. "Fernstar, where are you?" Bouncetalon shouted.

As if answering him she burst into the clearing, "I was ensuring that they didn't come here again."

It was a couple sunrises after the battle and a lot of cats were still injured but clan life was starting to become normal again. However it didn't last long, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather below the Highslope for a clan meeting!"

Orangepaw wondered what was happening now. Valorpaw sat down next to her and Gorsepaw on her other side. "We have some new warriors to name!" Orangepaw sat, excitement flowing through her body.

Fernstar gave Valorpaw the name of Valorheart, Gorsepaw the name of Gorsetail and Orangepaw got name of Orangefur. The clan chanted and then they sat their vigil. Even though she was excited, Orangefur was worried on vigil. _What if Earthclan attacks again? What if I happen to talk? What if I'm a bad warrior?_ Her thoughts raced, causing her head to spin. She wobbled but quickly contained her balance and shook her head, clearing it.

Bouncetalon had come in the morning and relieved them of their vigil. Nothing had happened and all was fine while Bouncetalon guarded the entrance. Orangefur found a spot in the warriors' den for her to sleep next to Valorheart and for Gorsetail to be on her other side. She dozed off easily next to her 'hopefully' mate and best friend.

She dreamed of having kits with Valorheart, she could now that they were warriors. Her dream was interrupted when a paw shook her side, "Orangefur, let's go hunting." It was Valorheart.

She got up and shook her fur out. "Sure Valorheart." She purred. She was very glad that their fight was over and they were on track to be mates again. She was so happy.

**Hope you enjoyed. And, if you want me to update fast, then you have to review.**


End file.
